


All My Friends Say

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is a little nudge from your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Friends Say

Sitting in the dark, nursing a scotch as he studied the dying flames on the hearth, Lex wasn't prepared for the soft question that floated through the study doors as they opened.

"Lex, are you in here?"

Blinking away his introspective stare, Lex set his glass down and began to rise, only to be pressed back gently into his seat on the sofa by his late-night visitor.

"No, sit. I know you must be hurting after today."

Shaking his head at the young man standing in front of him, surprised at the concern in the shadowed face barely visible in the dim light of the fire, Lex tried to dismiss his injuries.

"I'm fine, Clark. You didn't need to come all the way over here to check on me. I was going to stop by earlier, but..."

The quiet pad of Clark's feet, as he walked over to add a log to the fire, informed Lex that shoes had been discarded at the door as usual. He watched silently as Clark used an andiron to encourage the renewed flames before turning back to Lex.

"It seems a little odd that you're sitting here in front of a fire considering what happened today."

Taking another sip from his glass, the remaining ice clinking as he tipped it to his lips, Lex's mouth quirked sardonically. He shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the drag of his shirt over healing burns. He'd made no concession to the heat beyond rolling up his sleeves and opening a few buttons on his shirt. He could feel the sweat trickling down his sides to gather at his waist, the salt stinging raw flesh. He rolled the glass across his forehead, appreciating the cool condensation.

"I can appreciate beauty and yet remain aware of the danger. Besides, now I have my guardian angel here..."

Shaking his head, Clark paced before the fireplace, his long legs scissoring the light in agitation.

"I can't always be here, Lex, even if I want to be."

The clench of pain at Clark's words surprised Lex, the knowledge that, as always, his time with the boy was limited, striking at the heart of his loneliness.

"You should be home with your family and friends."

Lex silently cursed the stark words that had escaped, fearing his rank envy had bled into the air, contaminating it. Clark's pacing slowed and he turned towards Lex, his face hidden, the flames at his back.

"Dad is busy groveling at Mom's feet after what happened with Desiree, and when it comes to my friends..."

The thud of Clark's knees, as he dropped carelessly to the floor before the sofa, made Lex jerk. The large, warm hands that covered his knees prevented him from rising as Clark shuffled closer, ending up with his body spreading Lex's legs wide.

"I'm where I need to be. Here, with my best friend."

Dark curls tickled Lex's chin as the arms that had saved him from immolation curled around and crossed behind his back, tugging him close. They only loosened when Lex hissed at the chafing against skin still protesting the day's activities. The heavy head that had been rubbing against his chest lifted, and shadowed eyes examined Lex's face, searching for something. Clark must have found it, because his lips met Lex's in the lightest of caresses, simple pressure that asked a question, eyes open, undemanding.

"Clark? Are you sure about this?"

Lex whispered the question against the lips that brushed against his with increasing weight and heat. An insistent tongue flicked out to sample the flavor of Lex's drink now mixed with desire, a wordless response. Lex let his mouth drop open wide enough to let the welcome invader enter, the heat of Clark's mouth rivaling the flames that had attempted to consume him a few scant hours before.

Pushing away the thick fingers that fumbled at his remaining buttons, Lex took over the task himself, yanking the shirt free from his pants impatiently while Clark continued to devour his mouth, mapping every surface with an increasingly talented tongue. When the heated lips left his and moved along his smooth jaw to the tender skin of his neck, Lex groaned and tugged at Clark's tee shirt, needing the boy's skin sliding against his. Separating for an instant, Clark lifted his arms, allowing Lex to grasp the hem of the shirt and pull up. His movements slowed as the firelight caressed the curves exposed, a solitary bead of sweat glinting as it slipped along a rib to disappear at the top of the faint line of hair leading downward. Lex's tongue, chasing the vanishing drop to its destination, caused a jerk and muffled outcry, Clark's arms and head suddenly freed with the sound of ripping cloth.

"Fuck, Lex!"

Urging Clark to his feet to allow access to an extremely stressed zipper, Lex smiled against taut abs and suckled a kiss into the salty skin before chuckling at the moans that floated in the air above his head.

"I think we should take it slow, don't you, Clark?"

The shaking hands that came down to cradle his skull seemed to concur, resting, not guiding or insisting. Lex took pity on the trembling legs before him and wasted no more time in teasing, unzipping and shoving down the worn jeans, cotton boxers bunched inside. Tapping each leg, he helped Clark step out of them before pushing him back and down to the rug, knees thudding again, Lex wincing, Clark oblivious. Standing, he shimmied quickly out of his own clothes, fastidious manner discarded with the tailored fabrics. Clark's mouth formed an 'O' that begged to be filled and the hands that reached out to reel Lex in weren't to be denied.

The inferno that had blazed across Lex's shoulders couldn't match the heat than engulfed him and Lex no longer knew who made the greedy sounds, the guttural moans that meant more, deeper, harder. Head thrown back, he stood cruciform, their sole connection a feast for one. Hips moving without volition, he chased the skittering end, a scrape and swallow finishing the hunt with a shout of triumph and a black wash of blind silence, the world gone away.

Sound thundered back in and Lex viewed the dimly lit room from a different perspective, flat on his back, looking up into the concerned face bent over him. Through the wash of his heartbeat, shuddered breaths, he heard Clark's frantic questions and laughed. Fingertips still numb, Lex managed to sweep an arm up and into the ebony waves tumbling across Clark's forehead, smiling with lips that struggled to form comprehensible phrases.

"I'm okay, Clark. More than okay, I'm fucking fantastic. *You're* fucking fantastic."

The grin that spread across Clark's face left Lex searching for words again, words that would keep those lips from ever doing anything else, except for, of course, sucking Lex's brains out of the end of his cock on a regular basis. Once, no, twice a day should do just fine. He'd have his assistant block out the time for the next hundred years or so. As the endorphin high began to clear, Lex noticed Clark's hands wandering all over his body, fingertips barely grazing skin that rose as gooseflesh to meet them. A glance down Clark's monolithic torso revealed his eager cock still waiting its turn, jerking up against a hard belly as Clark discovered how sensitive Lex's nipples were, one canine catching a full, red lip to hold back a gasp that flaring nostrils betrayed. Stretching sinuously against the lush pile of the rug, Lex's lazy, wanton smile matched his voice, sharp blue eyes nearly hidden beneath heavy lids.

"What do you want, Clark?"

Lex was sure that the tongue that laved a stripe from navel to lips left steam in its wake. Clark buried his face in the cavity between neck and shoulder and sniffed, inhaling deeply before nibbling under Lex's ear, lipping his ear lobe gently. Lost in a sensual haze, Lex almost missed the whisper.

"I want you, Lex. I want to, need to be inside you. Please."

Turning his head, Lex captured Clark's lips in a deep kiss, leaving both of them breathless, Nodding his head in the absence of coherent speech, Lex pointed to the drawer of the table by the couch. Crawling over Lex, Clark's cock dragged along the smooth skin of Lex's belly, making Clark stop with a hiss, clamping his hand tightly around the base to stave off the pulses that threatened. Gritting his teeth, he stretched out to fumble open the drawer, pulling it out to the end of the runners, disengaging one side and leaving it hanging awry. Lex watched and shook his head at Clark's muttered apology, only interested in the contents of the drawer. Abandoning the broken table, Clark slid back down Lex and dropped several condoms in the middle of his chest, keeping the bottle of lube in his hand.

Snapping the seal, Clark anointed the first three fingers of his right hand, rubbing the slippery fluid between them and his thumb, all without dropping his steady gaze into Lex's eyes. After dropping the bottle to the side, his left hand raised Lex's leg, crooking it back to leave his center open, still watching Lex. Clark trailed his slicked fingers from behind Lex's smooth sac downward to circle and probe the wrinkled opening with infinite tenderness and care. An angry flush rose along Lex's cheeks as he thought about others who'd seen and felt Clark before him.

"God, you're *very* good at this, Clark. Who...?"

The first finger was joined by a second, gently massaging the tight ring open. Clark smiled at the jealous tone Lex had been unable to suppress and shook his head in denial, damp curls re-arranging themselves about his face.

"No one, Lex. You're the first."

"But..."

Clark chuckled and added the third finger, distracting Lex from his question for a moment.

"Research. Lots and lots of research. Let's just say that if you hadn't had anything down here, then I would have pulled what we needed out of my back pocket."

Picking up one of the condoms, Clark ripped the packet open with his teeth, brushing the others to the side. Lex tugged the rolled sheath away from Clark's teeth and locating his target by feel, fitted it over the broad head and smoothed it down with firm touches, no teasing strokes with Clark so close to the edge. Pulling his fingers free, Clark wiped the excess lube off on himself, slicking down and back once before lifting Lex's other leg and pushing it back. Holding himself steady, he pushed forward, watching Lex's face for any sign of pain. A flash of discomfort in the set of Lex's mouth brought Clark to a halt with a whispered apology and kiss. Lex bit at the offered lips, growling at the delay and Clark resumed his steady advance until, with eyes wide and arms trembling, he found himself seated completely, his balls flush against Lex's ass.

A wiggle from his impatient lover and Clark began to move, suspended above Lex, arms extended full-length. Shoving back hard, Lex reached up to pull Clark down and closer, wrapping his legs around his waist. The strokes were more shallow in that position, but the drag of Clark's cock across Lex's prostate more than made up the difference. His cock rubbed irregularly between the two of them, the pressure never quite enough, so the hand not dragging Clark down for kissing made up for the lack. Clark's movements lost their smoothness, his breathing ragged as Lex's name became a paean. Reaching under Lex, Clark's broad hand brought his ass up and closer, as he jerked to a stuttered halt with a deep groan. Head hanging and his chest working like bellows, Clark held himself up while Lex worked his cock the few more strokes needed for his heat to coat the two of them.

. . .

"When?"

Lying on the rug in the firelight, lazily entwined in his new lover's arms, Lex reflected that there was a certain luxury in being able to indulge in verbal shorthand, in being understood well enough that a single word spoke volumes. He could hear a low chuckle beneath his ear before Clark began to speak.

"I think it's been right from the beginning, I just didn't realize what was happening. It was me being clueless as usual, at least according to some people."

The accompanying shrug threatened to dislodge Lex from his comfortable position and his arms tightened to make it clear that it wouldn't be tolerated.

"Mmm. Who?"

"Depends on who you ask, I guess. According to Lana, she was pretty sure when all I could think about was you, after Cassandra made her prediction about someone close to me dying. Chloe swears that my being positive you didn't rob the bank was a dead giveaway, and then Whitney said something to me after that thing at the plant. My not doing anything to help him take down Earl, but then running back inside to stay with you, helped him understand he could leave Lana safely under my protection and not worry about me trying to move in on her. They're all kind of right, but Pete's probably the closest."

"Pete?"

Lex felt Clark twist underneath him and looked up to see a rueful grin.

"Remember that party where you arranged the fireworks? Well, that was the first and only time I've been drunk. I can honestly say I don't really care to repeat the experience. I think the only thing that saved me from alcohol poisoning was Earl showing up. Pete told me that I sat next to the keg and wouldn't let anyone else near, kept mumbling something about a skanky whore and your lack of taste in women, in between chugging beer. I guess the look on my face when I saw you kiss Desiree at the school brought it all back, and he thought it was pretty damn funny when he reminded me tonight."

Lex struggled to stifle the ironic laughter that threatened at the thought of Clark, the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen, the one person he'd struggled to leave untouched since the day they met, being jealous of anyone Lex had dated in the past. He sobered when he remembered his soon-to-be annulled marriage, running his palm over the planes of Clark's chest to cover his heart.

"The next time I saw you, Clark, I was going to tell you that I wanted to be more like you, able to control my passions instead of letting them rule me. Your handling of Lana..."

Lex could feel Clark's head shaking in denial.

"I haven't wanted Lana for a long time, Lex. That makes it really easy, right there. Even so, I don't happen to think passion is such a bad thing, as long as you share it with the right person. You just hadn't found the right one, until now."

Lex closed his eyes at Clark's declaration and sighed, a frown lingering at the corner of his mouth.

"I don't even remember that girl's name, Clark. I don't remember any of their names, with the exception of Victoria and Desiree, and those two I intend to forget."

Rolling them both over so that he was balanced atop Clark's broad, pliant body, propped up to look deep into the dark eyes below, Lex wished for a little more light so that Clark could see the sincerity in his face and believe.

"I promise that no matter what happens, I'll never forget your name, Clark Jerome Kent."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "All My Friends Say" Luke Bryan 2007


End file.
